Day 5: 8:00am-9:00am
At CTU, Edgar informs Audrey and Bill that he has footage of the security cameras at the building from where the sniper shot David Palmer. All watch the video, shocked to see the face of Jack Bauer clearly on the screen, whom they believed to be dead. Buchanan insists that the evidence clearly implicates Jack in Palmer's assassination and indicates he may be responsible for the attack on Tony and Michelle as well. Audrey rebuffs this accusation, indicating the history that Jack has with Palmer. Buchanan still orders CTU to search for Jack as the primary target. Curtis indicates that Chloe may have also known about Jack's faked death, and Bill orders a search for her as well. Jack asks Chloe to take him to the Palmer's apartment so that he can determine who Palmer's killers really are. Chloe advises against this, fearing that local law enforcement investigating the assassination would immediately take him into custody if they found him. Jack asks for a schematic of the building so he could sneak in. Meanwhile, Derek still doesn't trust Jack, even more understandably so considering what he has just witnessed, yet Jack still insists on his cooperation as they leave the refinery. Martha insists that the purpose of Palmer's call was to warn her about a matter of national security, yet Logan and Walt continue to believe that this is a delusion brought on by her mental instability. Walt offers to find the recording of the call in the hopes of appeasing Mrs. Logan, which Pres. Logan agrees to. Meanwhile, Audrey calls Pres. Logan to advise him that Jack Bauer is still alive and to recommend that the summit be postponed. Logan refuses and insists that CTU find Jack. On the way to the Palmer residence, Diane calls Jack to ask about Derek, which Jack promises he will make arrangements to return him to her once he has completed the task that he has to complete. Inside the apartment building, Jack makes his way to the Palmers' apartment, believing this to be the most unlikely place where any FBI agents would expect to find him. Upon successfully sneaking by the guards and into David's bedroom, Wayne discovers Jack looking for evidence in the Palmer assassination. Wayne still accuses Jack of the assassination, while Jack explains that he is being framed and asks Wayne to trust him. When asked how he can, Jack offers Wayne his gun, which Wayne takes and raises towards Jack as he now continues his search. Wayne finally realizes that Jack is telling the truth, and chooses to assist him. Having now secured Wayne's trust, the two search through various files on Palmer's computer to find one that has been encrypted. When they manage to break the encryption, the file is, curiously, a chapter from David's memoirs. They search further to find a name and an address hidden within the text of the memoir: "Chevensky - 16 Transport Lane." Chloe confirms that the address is located at Ontario airport. Suddenly, several agents have entered the building, and Jack realizes he needs to leave. Wayne offers to help, which Jack declines. Jack has to go through several agents on his way back to the van. As he confers with Chloe, several agents surround the van and order Jack and Chloe to surrender. Instead, Chloe drives off without regard to the agents or the barricade blocking the entrance to the parking garage. Agents manage to shoot the tires of the van, and go to take Chloe and Jack into custody. And while Chloe is taken, Jack and Derek have managed to escape. Chloe explains to Bill that Jack was being framed for Palmer's assassination, and that he is investigating to discover exactly what happened. Bill is surprised that Chloe does not appear to be under duress, yet he still orders her returned to CTU and placed into custody. Audrey believes that Chloe's cooperation is further indication of Jack's innocence. Pres. Logan informs Martha that Walt found the recording of her conversation with Palmer. Far from the phone conversation that she remembers, the call appears to be an innocuous conversation about a fundraising dinner that Palmer would like the President and his wife to participate. Martha maintains that this was not the substance of the conversation at all, yet Charles insists that the reason she is remembering something different is because she has not been taking her medication. She agrees to start taking it again, reluctantly. Diane and Derek reunite at the airport. Jack tells them that he's been hiding many things, but that he will tell them the truth as soon as he is finished. He gives them the address of CTU and tells them to tell the people there the truth about what has happened. Jack then leaves to follow up on his lead. However, a groups of armed men move into the airport, and Derek gets out of the car to warn Jack. Jack manages to find his way to the back office to confront Chevensky, a man working in the baggage claim offices. Jack insists on receiving answers, but while distracted by hearing an explosion outside, Chevensky manages to ingest a cyanide chip. Jack tries to stop him from swallowing the pill, but he fails, and Chevensky dies. Meanwhile, several armed men in the terminal begin firing shots into the air and indicates that no one will be harmed so long as the President complies with their demands. Meanwhile, Walt Cummings informs a secret contact that the recording of the phone conversation between Martha Logan and David Palmer was altered to remove any evidence that the conversation had anything to do with national security.